


way back to you

by aaskew



Series: nights with you [1]
Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, Family Feels, M/M, Not Beta Read, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, no angst my life is already a whole angst story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:08:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26879476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aaskew/pseuds/aaskew
Summary: Even if years pass, nothing will stop Wang Yibo from following the same steps, until he meets Xiao Zhan at the end of them. After all, home is where you keep your heart, and there is no safer place to keep his heart than alongside Xiao Zhan.
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo & Xiao Zhan | Sean, Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan | Sean
Series: nights with you [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067948
Comments: 9
Kudos: 94





	way back to you

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this is my first work here, and english isn't my mother language, so i'm sorry for any mistake. this is short, a bit messy and unedited. hope you enjoy it anyway.

Refreshing food scent invades the hallway of Wang Yibo's building, and he knows quite well that it comes from his own apartment. A satisfied smile appears on his mouth while he inserts the key in the lock, opening the door so he could enter his home.

 _Home. Finally, home._

Who is preparing the dinner that night is Xiao Zhan, wearing the red apron he won from his mother — at first, he doesn’t realize Yibo had arrived, but as soon as he takes off his shoes with a noise, it was difficult to not notice his presence. 

And Xiao Zhan, like a good gege, walks towards the entrance to give him a welcome kiss.

“Missed you,” he says, and Yibo's heart tightens, wishing that he had been the person who had driven there, so he would have run faster, to get into the arms of the person he loves faster.

“Missed you too, ge,” Yibo replies, running his hands across his boyfriend's waist, a little needy for his affection.

Xiao Zhan smiles, in that kind of way that Yibo can notice all the love trapped in his eyes. Shortly enough, his tired expression disappeared. There was only love left, and haste to keep kissing him until he leads him to their bed. However, as soon as he pulled him closer, a noise arose, making Xiao Zhan walk in hurried steps towards the kitchen, where his pot was bubbling, disrupting their reunion after days.

Curious, as he enters the kitchen, his gege finishes stirring the pan to look him in the eye. “I need to tell you something,” he says. 

“Tell me something?” 

“Well, not exactly tell you something, but... right, yes, it's better — you know I really like to see you wearing the necklace I gave you,” Xiao Zhan begins, sitting in a chair near a confused Yibo. “It's good for our fans to know that we're okay, only... I also wish that we have something of our own, you know?”

Yibo didn't quite know, and was sincere in shaking his head, lost in that messy talk of his boyfriend. Certainly, that wasn’t good, since it bothered his gege enough to make him stutter. 

“Listen,” Xiao Zhan continued, sighing. “I love that you don't take your necklace off — and I'm not asking you to stop wearing it. It's yours after all, and I couldn't ask you that.”

Then, suddenly, he makes a pause, like he was unsure on how to proceed. Xiao Zhan's hands are restless, hitting the counter, and Yibo knows well that there was some fear he was trying to explain in the best way possible. It's no surprise he was worried. 

Something was definitely wrong. Could that be a break up? If so, he wasn’t sure he could handle it. 

“Ge,” Yibo calls him after the uncomfortable silence. “What happened?”

A knot appears in his throat, since there's that pang of wonder that maybe his boyfriend is trying to quit their relationship, or asking for a time — whatever. The problem was that Yibo didn’t want to be away from his gege, never in his life. 

Xiao Zhan laughs in a nervous way, and soon after removes something from his pants’ pocket. When Wang Yibo notices the little red box that looks like it came out of a fancy jewelry store, finally the knot disappears, giving way to a mixture of joy and relief. Yibo liked to be presented — better, _spoiled_ in any kind of way, then, he smiles broadly. 

After seeing him smiling, it seems that Xiao Zhan also relaxes, then lowers his head a little, in shyness. “It's for you, so that you always... always remember me. Are you listening, Lao Wang?”, of course Yibo is paying close attention, so he nods frantically, still smiling. “I want you to remember at all times that I will always be on your side, so you must be careful in everything you do.”

As soon as the little box is deposited right in front of him, Yibo eagerly picks it up to open it. As he feels like the luckiest man in the world, he catches what’s inside the box: a thin gold anklet. Immediately, his eyes move to capture the pendant stuck in the chain.

It was the fluffy face of a blinking rabbit, and to his surprise, next to the animal's mouth, there was a small mole. Another little pendant was near it — a red heart being shot. 

When the waves of tenderness reached his heart, Yibo didn't know what to say or do, he could just feel the warmth that was gleaming through his body. Suddenly, it appeared an urgency to jump, to go around the street only to show his gift to everyone who’d pass by, smiling like the idiot in love he was. 

Xiao Zhan evaluated his expression. “So, what do you think? You can hide with the baggy pants you usually wear. Besides, it's very small, it’d be hard for someone to observe properly. Maybe — well, it's different, I know, and—”

“It's special, ge”, _a loving kind of special_ , Yibo wanted to complement, yet, happiness swallowed the words. It was a special kind of love: secretive, only of them, that no one else in the world would know. 

To show his joy, he pulled his boyfriend's face in order to kiss him. As soon as the kiss ended, it pleased him to see that Xiao Zhan’s smile squandered. A secret smile, just for him, that no one else in the world would see. Suddenly, his gege moves away to put his foot on the kitchen chair, then it was noticeable to Yibo that he also wore a chain adorned on his foot, with a beautiful pendant in the shape of a lion, next to another small star pendant. 

At that moment, all Yibo wanted most was to marry him right there, at the kitchen table, secretly, just the two of them, and no one else in the world needed to know. 

“I also have a lion near me,” Xiao Zhan said, bombarding him with an irresistible little pout, “He's so clingy, you know?”

Yibo laughs loudly, with enormous happiness pulsing within him. 

“Let me put your gift on you, Lao Wang,” his boyfriend asks, and of course he immediately puts his feet on the chair too, letting Xiao Zhan complete the job on his behalf.

Quietly, Xiao Zhan uses his soft hands to pull Yibo's foot, circling his ankle to adorn the cute chain. It feels relaxing, and his lover does such a delicate job that he seems to be touching something sacred. After successfully adjusting the present, Yibo is the one who pouts.

“Ge, it's not fair,” he complains, “Let me put the other anklet on you too.”

“I've already put mine on, Yibo.”

“Then take it off.”

Xiao Zhan shows him a little smile. “...Do you want me to pull the chain out just so you can put it back in the same place?”

With no shred of shame, Yibo nods his head fervently. That's exactly what he wanted. Xiao Zhan accepts his request, of course, since he isn’t able to deny anything to the person he loves. 

A very tolerant gege, indeed. 

Thus, Yibo repeats the same actions, spending more time than necessary tickling Xiao Zhan's foot, which was apparently a little sensitive. The difference is that in the end, he starts kissing all the way from his ankle until his mouth. 

“Hello,” his boyfriend says when their faces finally line up again, kissing him on the cheek as he smiles with the most perfect smile.

“Hello, ge”, Yibo also greets in jest, smiling from ear to ear.

Xiao Zhan deposits a slight kiss on his forehead. “Don't take my gift off, okay? So you can always remember that your feet will find their way back home.” 

_Back home. Finally, at home._

“Back to you,” Yibo smiles, because home, for him, is personified in that human being who's hugging him. 

His gege looks at him right in the eyes, with a look that only Yibo could identify, a look who seems to hold all the love in the world, a love just for him, that wasn’t shared with no one else in the world. “Back to me,” Xiao Zhan agrees with a low tone of voice. 

And if the food he was cooking ended up burned, at least it was worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> yibo is such an excellent boy, i just want him to have someone waiting for him at home.  
> hope you liked it, thank you for reading! see ya!  
> you can find me on twitter as [ aaskewo. ](https://twitter.com/aaskewo)


End file.
